RisQue Business
by Breeyxxrawr
Summary: Its hard to love someone when you not allowed to even live in the same village as him... Sasunaru may lead up to Mpreg , drama and much more
1. Chapter 1

Risqué Business

Warning: This is a Sasunaru which means guy on guy action don't read if you don't like.

pairings:

Sasuke/Naruto

Neji/Gaara

Lee/Sakura

Kakshi/Iruka

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall while grinding his hips against Naruto's forcefully causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure to his surprise. Sasuke's mouth attached to Naruto's collarbone before he started sucking and nipping effectively. Naruto's eyes gazed over and he began panting

" Sasuke…ah!" Sasuke brushed his hips against Naruto's again.

" What's the matter Dobe" Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear before licking his ear shell and nipping his earlobe.

" Your delicious" Sasuke purred " So good…." Naruto managed to get out. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk soon. Sasuke took Naruto's mouth and explored the inside of it. They both fought to control the kiss but naruto soon gave up as sasuke tongue explored ever inch of him tasting him. Naruto was in heaven as he felt sasuke hand go under his shirt. Sasuke had made his way down his neck and was nipping at naruto now erect nipple. Naruto screamed in pleasure feeling sasuke tongue move around his nipple.

" Sasuke…" Naruto was breathing hard and wanted sasuke and he wanted him bad. Sasuke picked up Naruto up and slammed him down on the bed. " You want me Dobe?" he watched as naruto moved and nodded waiting for sasuke to take him. He didn't waste any time taking off his clothes. Sasuke put his hand between naruto legs and entered inside his hole. Naruto bucked as he felt Sasuke finger move in and out. He didn't want to be teased he wanted the real thing. Sasuke took this as a sign and took his member out of its confines. He rammed into him hard and stood still waiting for naruto to say he can move. Naruto made a loud noise and Sasuke started ramming in and out of him hard. Sasuke attacked his nipples as naruto wrapped his legs around sasuke waist.

" Awe fuck sasuke right there" Naruto said as sasuke changed positions. Sasuke was rough and that's how naruto liked it. Sasuke bite down on his neck causing naruto to yell out in pain and pleasure.

"What's wrong Dobe I thought you liked it this rough?". Naruto was through with him teasing. He pushed him down and started kissing him roughly. Sasuke loved when naruto took control it showed him why he loved to provoke him into rough sex. Naruto started to move his hips hard and fast. Sasuke groaned in pleasure. He didn't like when naruto caught him off guard. He felt ever tremor and movement naruto made. He bucked up causing naruto to breathe even harder. He wanted to hear him scream. Sasuke grabbed one of naruto nipples and moved it around. He felt naruto tighten up around his member.

" Awe naruto…" he soon realized he was at his limit. Naruto could feel his body tighten up and he soon felt the warm sensation of sasuke cum inside him. He soon came as he felt the sweet release inside his own body. He was panting as he leaned forward and kissed sasuke on his lips. He always loved the feeling of his soft lips against sasuke rough ones. He remembered how things were before he told him how he felt. All the hiding and lies of why he could never stay at his house. Why he never had a girlfriend and didn't find any attractive.

"Sasuke do you have to leave tonight?" he looked towards sasuke. " No tonight I am all yours plus I have a surprise for you". That was weird hearing that out his mouth. " What are you up to Teme?" he tilted his head to the side looking at sasuke get up and walks around naked. " I'm taking you away from here like I promised…. Its time we leave Kohana". Naruto knew what he was talking about sasuke was a rouge ninja and could no longer stay in the village. He was already in danger just being here with him. " But … all right we can leave the next time you come". Naruto knew he loved sasuke and he needed him.

"Dobe if you don't want to leave then we won't but I can't keep coming here and putting you in danger ". Naruto was starting to miss the sasuke who didn't give a damn what happened long as they had great sex and could be together. " Sasuke I will leave I want to be with you …" he gets up and wraps his arms around sasuke waist. " You Teme I need you more then you know". Sasuke wasn't one to show his emotion too much he touched Naruto's hand and he knew he was wanted. " Naruto I will leave tomorrow that gives you a week to be ready then you will get your surprise".

He walked off to the bathroom leaving naruto to stand there and think of what is more important being with the one he loves or becoming hokage. He sat on the bed thinking of all the moments he had with sasuke all the sweet embraces and the long nights. He got up and walked into the bathroom and walked into sasuke shower. Sasuke watched as naruto stepped into the shower and pushed him against the wall. He stared at his natural tan skin and he will tone body. He felt naruto go lower as he felt naruto mouth round his cock. He groaned as he felt naruto take him in completely into his mouth. He groaned from the pleasure his Dobe was giving him. He wanted to thrust into his mouth but he didn't want naruto to be mad. Naruto slowly took his time with sasuke. He loved teasing him. He moved over the tip of his dick with his tongue as he felt sasuke tighten his muscle

. " Enough Dobe I don't wanna come into your mouth. "He pulled naruto up to his mouth and seized his mouth." I have to get going other wise i won't be able to take you with me". Sasuke turns around and continues his shower. Naruto stood behind him knowing how much sasuke worried about being caught in Kohoana. "Sasuke when you get back promise you will never push me away again". Sasuke turned around and he stared at his dobe he could never do such a thing to him. " Naruto i promise you this i will never push you away" he wrapped his arms around him as he kissed he favorite lips. " now lets get cleaned up"

* * *

This is my first so please review and say what i need to change and this may be the only chapter for now till i get time to update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a week since sasuke has left and I know he will be back for me. I have been making sure I have everything in order to leave tonight. It has been hard to keep it a secret though when I want everyone to know just how much I love him.

Some one knocks on the door. Naruto turns to the door wondering who it could be when he made sure to make it seem he was gone on a mission. He knew it wasn't sasuke cause he only came at nights and through the window.

He walked to the door " Who is there?" he said in a deeper voice to through off the person at the door. The person never responded so naruto took it as a sign to ignore it and went back to packing before sasuke came. He went to turn when a figure stood in front of him.

"What the fuck who are you and why the fuck are you in my house" naruto said as he stared at the man.

" Is that anyway to speak to your fellow team member" Kakashi stood there in the middle of the room looking around the room. He could naruto was leaving but he needed to know. He had a man at home to explain this too. He was more attached to him then any other person in this village.

" Well yeah if he doesn't learn to fucking wait for someone to answer the door but do you mind leaving I have to get ready to leave for a mission" he said as he walked past his teacher. He knew he had limited time before sasuke was here to take him.

"Do you think I don't know you are leaving with him…? You don't have a mission I asked the Hokage before I came over here" Kakashi had turned and looked at the shocked young man. He knew he didn't want anyone to know he was leaving for sasuke. Let alone explain this to Iruka and Sakura. They would kill him just for not telling them he was with sasuke.

" Its none of your damn business who I'm with and why I'm leaving" he said as he pushed his teacher towards the door. He was really annoyed and wanted to get this out of the way.

"Ehh Dobe what is all the noise are you ready to go yet" sasuke says in annoyed voice it took him forever to get past Kabito and his stupid little toys. Well that's what he called all the guys willing to be with him.

Naruto turned in horror he had to get rid of Kakashi and fast. He pushed out the front door. " Tell Tousan that I love him and that this something I have to do". He slams the door and walks into his bedroom.

" Don't call me Dobe you Teme" he hated that name but after awhile it sort have turned into a pet name that they loved. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover. He had been thinking about seeing him all week and couldn't wait to leave.

"What's gotten into you naruto you never greet me this way unless you want something" he said in a lower purring voice.

Naruto had learned that sasuke was at horny bastard that had no limits to what he would do to naruto. He once tired to rape him as he walked to the convince store. He was so embarrassed as he walked into the store with a limp due to the fact that sasuke is so rough.

"No lets get going before people start coming to look for me ok ". Naruto picked up his bag as sasuke stared with a glare at him. _" I'll get him once we leave then there will be nothing to hold me back"_ sasuke was thinking to himself as he stared at Naruto.

" What are you stare in at Teme" naruto said in a annoyed voice he hated when sasuke did that he was in his own little world of his dirty thoughts. He walked to the window and waited for his love. " So are you ready or not you Teme"

Sasuke snorted and walked over to the window. And as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Naruto was right behind just as sasuke suddenly stopped. Naruto ran into his back cursing as why his lover stopped. Naruto looked around his side to see ANBU in front of them.

"Naruto I want you to go on ahead I will meet you outside the village ok. " he said as he took his battle stances. He was ready for a battle as he saw naruto jump ahead. Last thing he wanted was to lose his blonde because these idiots wouldn't get out his way.

Naruto was pissed that sasuke wouldn't let him fight but the last thing he needed to do was piss off the Uchiha even more. He had seen what he could do with his now powers.

Not only that but just his brute strength would be enough to take them down. He waited outside the village as sasuke had asked. It wasn't long till he saw his favorite person appear with a now angered face.

" Lets go before more idiots come and try and take you from me " He said as he grabbed naruto by the waist and kissed his forehead. He wanted to take his blonde to his new home that was far from any problems.

" Teme don't have to tell me twice but where are we going since you have yet to tell me" he says staring at sasuke.

"Where going to be living in the land of honey you will see I think you will like what I picked out for you". He grabbed naruto and pulled him along it was late and he wanted to a least be out of fire country before the night ended.

Next Morning

"_**Kit… Kit can you hear me… "**_**A female voice said as naruto laid sleep next to sasuke. It was a long time since he heard this voice.**

"_**What is it Kyuu? Its been a while since I spoke to you" naruto said as he heard the fox voice.**_

" _**Well I wanted to tell you something before you and your lover start your life together… you are able to have kids" she said with a snicker in her voice.**_

"_**What the hell are you saying … you mean I can have kids?" naruto yelled.**_

"_**Well I saying you are able to have C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N do you get it now" she yelled at the young man.**_

" _**What. But that means I can help sasuke fulfill his goal" he blushed at the thought of telling sasuke. **_

" _**Well now that you know I'm going to go and nap later Kit" **_

Naruto woke up to see a still sleeping raven. He knew he wasn't a morning person so he decided to get up and make breakfast. Naruto needed to clear his mind in order to explain this to sasuke. He walks off into the forest and collects woods.

Sasuke rolled over to see that his lover wasn't there. He knew naruto liked to get up early and he could smell food from outside the tent. He got up and saw his blonde hard at cooking. He was flushed from the sun and his tan skin just seemed to stand out.

"Yo Dobe when is breakfast ready?" he asked as he walked over to his lover. The blonde shivered as he felt sasuke against him.

"Soon if you get off me, " he said with a pant in his voice. Naruto needed to keep his mind clear in order to tell sasuke what he found out from Kyuu.

Sasuke went back inside and got dressed he returned to see naruto making two plates.  
" What's wrong Dobe you don't seem your self today?" he asked as he took a seat across from naruto.

Naruto looks up and he blushes and he he gives him his plate. " Well I have something to tell you … I am able to have children …" he stares at sasuke.

Sasuke looks up from his meal and he looks shocked " You Can WHAT?'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update i was busy with midterms and such things. But i will be updating a lot more. and i would love reviews

new parings will be coming later in the future chapters and i hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked when he heard the news from Naruto's mouth. He thought it was from the lack of sleep or maybe he finally lost his mind.

"Sasuke are you there teme" naruto asked as he stared at his lover. He didn't want to keep secrets from him and he thought this was the best for them.

"Naruto is this a joke or are you telling me the truth you can have children" sasuke asked as he put down his breakfast and walked over to his lover.

"yes Teme I am telling you the truth I didn't want to hide this from you when we got to our home" he said as he stared at the raven. He didn't want sasuke to hate him or to leave him.

"naruto that is … its just great I mean I knew once I had you I would abandon my dream of reviving my clan but now I can with the person I love". sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's cheek and he purred softly in his ear " Now I can take you and know I will get something from this sexy body of yours"

"Sasuke you perv keep your hands to yourself till we get to the village ok teme" naruto said as he tired to hold back his moans in his throat.

"well then lets go so I can play with my little sex vixen" sasuke said as he started to clean up camp. It didn't take long to pack up everything. But what took so long was the raven trying to rape the poor fox.

It took them a few hours to get the land of Honey. Naruto was in awe as stared at his new home. It was huge I mean he could probably put three of his apartment in it and it would still have room for more.

"teme is this our home?" naruto asked as he followed sasuke into the huge home. He was looking around when he was pinned to the wall by the tall teen.

"why of course Dobe why else would be here" he said as he arched his perfect eyebrow. Naruto knew what that was going to lead to. He could feel sasuke hard on grinding against his crotch.

"damn teme you could even wait for me to get into the house could you?" Naruto asked trying suppress in his throat. He was already turned on thanks to the raven socking on his tan neck.

"well then why don't I take you to are new bedroom so we can make a nice memory there". He didn't even give naruto a chance to answer as he swung him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom on the second floor. He threw his little vixen on the bed as he hovered over him.

"mmm sasuke take me already you tease" naruto said as he felt his body become hot all over.

" As you wish love" that was all naruto heard when he was soon slipped into pleasure beyond what he could compare. When he woke he was laying next to the man he loved. He stared at the raven as he was sleeping so peaceful.

"hmmm Dobe stop staring at me while I'm sleep if you can't sleep then go do something". Sasuke said as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Gosh Teme still a grouch no matter what time of the day it is" naruto said as he rolled over and went to sleep. This was the start of his new life with his lover and maybe soon to be family.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Sasuke and Naruto had been living together for a few months. Everything seem like perfect they fought, they argued and they had great sex. But everything changed when naruto started to act different and soon even sasuke was worried about his blonde.

"Dobe hurry up so when can get back before its dark" sasuke yelled from downstairs. It had been like this for weeks , he would have to yell and scream just to get naruto to do anything. He was starting to worry because this was not like his blonde. He was always the first one up and always the last one to got to sleep. Now all he did was lounge and around and was even acting different. When sasuke would ask whats wrong he would simply say he was just tired and it would go away.

"I'm coming you Teme gosh give me a chance to finish getting dressed" naruto yelled from the bathroom. He had been throwing since this morning and he had to make sure he was ok. He had been hiding this from sasuke for a a month now. He didn't understand why he was so sick. He would eat throw it up and then he would eat and STILL threw up. It was like he couldn't win.

Naruto finally cam down stairs in his favorite shirt and pants. He was starting to feel a little better and he was hoping that sasuke hadn't notice his _problem_. He walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"sorry i took so long i couldn't figure out to wear its been a while since we been out" he said with a smile.

"well Dobe i thought i was going to have to go up there and save you from your clothes" he said with a sexy smile that could make naruto turn into jelly.

"i'm sorry lets go i'm starving and i wanna eat" naruto said as he pulled sasuke out the house.

The people in the village didn't seem to care what sasuke and naruto had long as they were quite and they didn't cause problems. Naruto loved living here no one saying things behind his back or evil glares. people here saw him as himself and he was happy. Not only that he could live with sasuke with out anyone knowing of there past lives.

They arrived at a local resturant and where seated in a area where they were alone and able to talk peacefully. Sasuke had been waiting for this for weeks now, he had set it up so he could finally ask naruto what he been trying to ask. He had the perfect ring and he even made sure the ring had his name on it . The dinner went by quick and soon was the time sasuke had been waiting for.

"Naruto i been wanting to ask you this for awhile and ... i want tell you that there is no other who can make me feel the way you make me feel. I want you to be mines forever and more so naruto will you do me the pleasure of becoming my husband... will you marry me?" sasuke asked as he watched at his stunned lover.

"sasuke... Yes you teme i been wondering when you were going to ask me" he said as he jumped his lover. Naruto was beyond happy he finally had everything he ever wanted in life.

* * *

Next chapter will be up later on in the week


	4. Chapter 4

Well here in the next chapter enjoy and thank you for the support i hope you like

Warning: this is when the mpreg starts if you don't like don't read please

I also do not own these characters i only own the ones i will soon create

* * *

Sasuke was happy and shocked to see his Dobe so happy for just a ring. As they were leaving the restaurant he noticed something was wrong with naruto. He kept holding his stomach and he was a little pale.

"naruto what's wrong?" sasuke said with a worried voice. He knew his Dobe never got sick it wasn't possibly due to the kyuubi preventing it to happen. He stared at naruto who usual blue eyes where suddenly shocked.

"its nothing sasuke just must of ate to much trust me " Naruto said as he tried to convince sasuke. He knew he was going to have to find somewhere with a bathroom soon. He couldn't hold it in for much longer.

"Stop lying to me Naruto and tell me what's wrong you been like this for weeks" sasuke said as he yelled at his lover. He didn't mean to get angry but he hated he tried to keep things from him.

Naruto was shocked that sasuke even noticed what was happening. He always thought he was doing a good job of hiding his _problem_. He knew it was something wrong but he didn't know how to tell sasuke.

"Teme I…. I don't know what your talking about I'm completely fine" naruto said as he ran to there home. He found the nearest bathroom and locked the door. Naruto knew sasuke was going to be mad. He knew what was going to happen once he found him he was going to break everything just to find him and make him answer.

"_**Kit how long are you going to hide the fact that your not well …" she said with a laugh.**_

"_**Kyuubi do you know what's wrong with me or not ?" naruto said angrily he knew she loved leaving him to guess for hours.**_

"_**why should I tell you … your still stupid to know what's wrong with your own body" she said with a grin. It was her favorite thing to make naruto work for his answers.**_

"_**kyuubi please I need to know other wise sasuke is going to kill me for lying to him even more" naruto pleaded to the fox demon.**_

" _**fine kit your one month pregnant …which mean your with C-H-I-LD did your little brain get that"**_

Naruto shook as he sat on the bathroom floor thinking to himself. Oh SHIT I'm PREGNANT.

Sasuke came home after running around looking for his Dobe.

"Naruto where the hell are you ?" he yelled as he walked up the stairs to there bedroom. He only wanted a simply answer that didn't mean the idiot had to go run away from him. He walked into the room to see naruto sitting on the bed looking towards the window.

Naruto could feel sasuke heated glare on his back. He was trying to stay calm to explain to him why he ran off.

"sasuke before you yell I need to tell you something …." naruto was trying to tell him but it was like the words got lost in his throat. He looked to his hands to try and hide the fact he was so nervous.

Sasuke saw how naruto was acting he slowly approached the bed and sat next to him.

"naruto you can tell me anything" sasuke said. He was trying his best to explode from anger. But he could tell it had to be important.

"sasuke I'm sorry I.. I didn't mean to hide this from you .. It was just I didn't want to trouble you and I didn't really know what was the problem"

Sasuke snorted at the answer he had just received. " you dobe do you think I care you should of just told me something was wrong instead of hiding it."

"I know but that's not all ok so I need you to stay calm and not to yell" naruto said as he put his hand on sasuke thigh. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow and he nod to show he was listening.

"sasuke I am one month pregnant and I guess me being sick was caused by the baby" naruto said as he looked into those dark onyx orbs. He could see that this shocked sasuke.

Boy oh boy was he right sasuke used all his strength not to get up and push naruto down on the bed and kiss him.

"your saying … I'm going to be a father" sasuke said in a low tone. He didn't want to believe it .

"yes Kyuubi said so her self she said she will being helping keep the baby " naruto said with a smile as he looked at sasuke.

Sasuke was covering his face for the fact he was beyond happy. He could now achieve his goal of reviving the uchiha clan. Not only that it was with the on person he cared about more then himself.

"Naruto we need to take you to the doctor tomorrow ok to get everything checked out " sasuke said with a stern voice.

"aww but teme you know i hate doctors" naruto whined

"i don't give a fuck your going you have to take better care of your self from now on which means eating right" sasuke said with a obivous glare on his face.

Naruto hated being told what to do speically from his lover. Not only that but he would have to go to the doctors which he hated because they were always poking at him and asking him stupid questions.

"well then its settled tomorrow morning where going to the doctors now go to bed " sasuke said as he got up to go take a shower.

Naruto could tell tomorrow was going to be a long day and there was no way out of it this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto was lazy this morning as he laid in the bed hoping that sasuke had forgot what he spoke the morning before.**

"**Hn get up Dobe this is your warning other wise I will use brute force to get your ass out this bed" sasuke said as he walked into the bedroom.**

"**you teme I don't wanna go cause there is nothing wrong with me" right as naruto said this he was picked up and thrown over sasuke's shoulder. Naruto was in shock not only was he being made go to the doctor but the fact this teme thought he was going to go quietly. **

" **you put me down teme I'm not going I refuse …" naruto was then cut off by sasuke lips. Oh so soft lips that he felt the he could melt till sasuke pulled away.**

" **go take a shower and get dressed other wise we will be late you understand me" that was all naruto heard after sasuke walked out the bathroom. **

**Naruto took a warm shower and got dressed. He made his way slowly into the living seeing the raven sitting on the couch with his cup of tea. Naruto knew something was wrong the only time sasuke drank tea was when he was stressed or angry at the blonde.**

" **I'm ready sasuke" naruto said as he watched the raven turn to look at him with a small smirk.**

" **good then lets go" sasuke said as he got up and walked out the house.**

**It didn't take long to get to the hospital because was only down the street from there house. It seems like hours sitting there waiting for the doctor to call naruto in.**

"**Naruto " called a blonde hair nurse.**

**Sasuke and Naruto stood up and followed the woman into the back . They where taken into the room as the nurse told them the doctor would be with them shortly. Naruto was getting nervous. **

" **Calm down Dobe its just a check up to see if everything is ok" sasuke said as he kissed naruto forehead.**

**This seem to calm the blonde till he heard the door open to a tall woman with long black hair . **

" **hello my name is doctor Siyu lee and I see that you were brought because you have been throwing up lately" she said as she looked at the blonde.**

"**yes its been going on for about two weeks always at the same time in the morning" naruto said as he rubbed his stomach.**

"**hmmm well then would you please lay back on the table so I can check to see something" the doctor said. Naruto laid back as she lifted his shirt.**

" **now we are going to do a ultra sound to see if there is anything causing this problem" the doctor said. The doctor placed gel on his stomach and moved a device around on naruto stomach.**

" **hmm this is strange … this can't be right" she said as she looked at the screen.**

"**what's the matter with my naruto" sasuke asked as he looked at the woman with a glare.**

"**well it seems to be that … he .. Is pregnant about a month now" she turned and told the couple. Sasuke fell into the chair as he heard the news.**

**Naruto was in shock it finally made since as to why he was always sick and why he was a lot more hungry. **

"**sasu… are you ok" naruto asked as they where leaving the doctors office. **

"**yeah naru I am fine just happy is all I mean we are going to have a baby" sasuke said with a smile and light in those onyx eyes. Naruto could see sasuke was happy and he was to. **

**~2 months later~**

" **naruto you can't eat another damn cup of ramen you here me I don't give a fuck if you are craving them they are not health for you or the baby" sasuke yelled to the blonde stuffing his mouth with ramen yet again. It had been like this ever since they went to the doctor for the monthly checkup. Doctor Siyu said that naruto need to start eating vegetables and less ramen. She told him he was having to much salt and need more fruits and vegetables. **

" **Oh fine teme gosh anything to get you stop nagging me to death" naruto said with a mouth full of ramen. **

**Sasuke rubbed his temples as he tried to calm his nerves. This baby was making he go nuts. I mean NUTS he was actually thinking of knocking naruto out once. Between the mood swings and these weird cravings he was going insane. **

"**naruto I'm going to work now ok I will be back later tonight" sasuke said as he kissed naruto on the lips lightly.**

"**hmmm sasu don't leave me all alone" naruto whined.**

" **I told you have to work who else is going to feed you and make sure we have everything for the baby" sasuke knew he had money but going to work was his release from the mood swings and the cravings.**

" **ok sasuke but you better come back ok" naruto said as he watched his lover leave.**

" **trust me naruto I don't want anyone other then you" and that was all he said then he left for work.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke was shocked to see his Dobe up and awake. He was usually sleep the time he got back from his "job". Sasuke hadn't really told Naruto what the job was about. He wanted to keep everything private till he knew he could trust the leader of this village. **

"**Teme bout time you got here come on I have something to show you" he said pulling sasuke up the stairs to the second floor. Naruto pulled sasuke into the room at the end of the hall. Sasuke eyes were wide open as he entered the room. **

**The room was a softly yellow with ducks all over the walls and there was a bed and baby clothes everywhere. Naruto smiled at his hard work and of course proud that he was even able to keep it secret. **

"**Naruto… when did .. You do this?" sasuke asked as he looked at his lover dumb founded.**

" **Well you kept saying you would do it but work kept you busy so I thought it would be a good idea to give you a hand" he said with a cheesy grin.**

**Sasuke grabbed naruto and kissed him deeply as he pushed him against the wall " this is the best thing you could of done for the both of us" **

**Naruto was now a bright red shade as he kissed his raven back deeply. He moaned as he felt sasuke move from his lips to his neck biting and licking on his sweet spot. **

"**Sasu… no we ..can't " he said as he placed his hands on sasuke chest. This caused the raven to look up. Sasuke looked at his blonde now flushed face as he waited for him to continue .**

"**you must be tired from work and I also need sleep I have a doctors appointment in the morning" naruto said as he let his hands move to sasuke face.**

**Sasuke almost forgot as he looked at his blonde. " Hn" was all he said as he picked naruto up and carried him to the room bridal style. He laid him down in the bed as he went into the bathroom. **

**Naruto waited for him to come back to bed as he looked at the bathroom door waiting for his raven to return. Sasuke took a quick shower and brushed his teeth as he walked back into the room. He smiled as he saw his lover looking sexy laying there in their bed.**

**The raven walked over to the bed and rested his body next to his lovers . He snaked his arm around naruto feminine waist. Doing this caused the blonde to jump a little.**

"**Hey Teme what are you up to?" naruto asked in a sleepy voice.**

"**nothing I'm not allowed to touch you now" he said as he rubbed naruto stomach. **

**This seemed to sooth naruto as he fell asleep in his lovers arms. The night pasted on for the two lovers.**

**8 Months Later**

**It was longest eight months sasuke has ever been through. Between Naruto's horrible moods swings to the outrageous cravings. Sasuke was so done with twinkes and anything deep fried. It was now time for the delivery of their child. Naruto was gathering everything while sasuke laid on the couch clearing his head from a long day at "work".**

"**SASUKE ….." yelled naruto from the second floor. He had been in one of his moods since he found out that today they would be cutting him open.**

**Sasuke cringed as he heard his lover call for him. Man he couldn't wait for this day to be over with. He couldn't wait for his Dobe to go back to normal. **

"**Hn dobe" was all naruto heard as he came down the stairs with his bags in hand.**

"**well lets go teme the quicker I get there the quicker I can come home with the baby" he said with a smile on his face.**

**Sasuke got up from the couch and grabbed his keys and the bags from naruto,. They left the house and headed start to the hospital. It didn't take them long for they called naruto to in to be hooked up. But boy oh boy did he put up a fight. Sasuke watched in shock as the nurses fought to put in the i.v drip.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke watched as his lover was wheeled into the delivery room. He held onto naruto hand with all his strength in order to keep him calm " its alright dobe it will be over soon " he said watching them prepare everything for the surgery.

"sir were going to need you to put on this protect clothing in order to stay in here" one of the nurse told sasuke.

" no he has to be with me he can't leave " naruto yelled as he felt sasuke hand let go of his. He turned to look at his raven who gave him a look that told him he would be back. Sasuke quickly left the room to change and hurry back to his lover.

" now naruto were going to give you something to numb your body once done you may feel drowsy other then that you will not feel a thing" the doctor explained to naruto as they started on everything.

Sasuke walked back into the room in his new clothes and went straight to his lover.

" alright everyone here we go" the doctor said as naruto grabbed onto sasuke hand .

**1 Hour Later**

Naruto woke looking around the room for his raven haired lover.

" Oi Dobe I'm over here " he said walking over to him with a baby girl in his arms. " I been waiting for you to wake up and meet are little girl.

Naruto sat up slowly as sasuke handed him their baby girl. She was the perfect mix of them. She had sasuke pale skin and naruto blonde hair and blue eyes.

"she is perfect sasuke " naruto said holding her close to him . She seems to be everything they wanted and more. Naruto looked up to see a tired sasuke sitting on the window ledge.

"Hey teme get some sleep I will watch the baby" naruto yelled at him.

"Hn… dobe its to late for you to be yelling I'll sleep once we name are child" sasuke said looking over to his blonde lover. " I left that part up to you since I know you are better at that" sasuke said rubbing his temples. He felt a headache coming on and the dobe had only been awake for ten minutes.

Naruto sat there and thought of the perfect name for his baby girl . " I know what to name her" naruto said as sasuke looked up to him . " Her name will be Himiko Uchiha" naruto said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled as he heard the name of his first born child. " I like that Dobe I like it a lot" he said towards his family. Naruto smiled down to his little girl " you made us a very happy family"

**4 years Later**

Sasuke woke up to a loud noises as he sat up in his bed. " those damn kids its to early in the morning to be this loud. Sasuke said getting out of bed and making his way downstairs to his family.

"Takun and Himiko bring your ass down here and come get your breakfast " yelled a blonde man. Naruto was up and getting all the kids ready to go.

" where coming da" Himiko yelled as she came down the stairs with her blonde curly hair. Her younger brothers following behind her. Takun looked just like sasuke though he was just as loud as naruto. Then there where the twins sota and kota they were identical which made it hard for most people to tell the two raven haird blue eyed boys apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it has been so long i have been very busy with college life and just making sure i can keep everything in line . But thank you for all those who follow this story and left reviews. I will do my best to write more chapters but i would also like to know what you would like but i will be adding a new story soon it will gaara/naruto so give me some ideas and i will take them in as parts of the story so can't wait for you guys feed back.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer : i do not own any of the naruto characters the only ones that are mine are the ones i have created any other ones i use i do not own  
**

**Also if you don't like yaoi then get lost i write for those who do  
**

Naruto was setting the table as the children came into the kitchen making loads of noise. He already knew the Raven was going to be upset at the fact on the one day he gets off his family is being loud.

"ok guys keep it down you know how your father gets when its his day off" Naruto said looking at his children. They all found seats at the table looking around.

Himiko stared at the stairs waiting for her father to come down them angry. As taken made even more noise fighting with the twins over who ate the last piece of toast in front of them. She turned to her younger brothers with her bright blues angry.

"if you three don't shut up before Da gets down here I'm so going to make you quite" she said snapping her siblings.

Takun looked at his sister as he felt the anger rolling off her. There was one thing he knew about his sister and it that once you make her mad its over.

"fine but why should we be quite when he should be downstairs with us" taken and right as he did he heard the voice that gave him the deepest fear in the world.

"Hn I should be up on my day off when I have to deal with you little pains bastards ever day" sasuke said as he smacked his son in the back of his head.

Naruto just sighed as he watched his grumpy raven make his way to him. He could tell he need a cup of coffee and some food.

"Sasuke just sit down and I'll make you something ok" naruto said turning around and pouring his husband a cup of coffee. He made it just the way he liked with milk no sugar since sasuke didn't like sweet things.

Sasuke was seated at the table with his family as he was talking with Sota and Kota about something that had the twins laughing and Takun fuming.

" Papa how come you hate morning so much " Sota asked looking at his father. Naruto placed the cup in front of the raven and went back to making him food.

"well for one I hate the sun and it hates me lets put it that way " he said as Naruto and Himiko start laughing. Himiko turned to her brothers and smiled

"Da just hate mornings for the fact he just doesn't like being woken up till he is ready to get up himself" she said trying not to laughing at her brothers faces. Naruto turned and watched at his happy little family and thought he had everything he ever wanted and more.

As the morning went on the children went on there way Himiko had a mission with her team as well as Takun. The twins went to the academy since they weren't old enough to graduate just yet. Though they were smart they were well know for pulling pranks and causing all sorts of issues.

"Dobe why did we have that many kids again?" Sasuke said stretched out on the couch with a book on his chest. Naruto found it funny to watch him look so human when he normally had his trade mark Uchiha look on for most of the day.

"Teme its because you couldn't seem to stop fucking me to death " he said with a smirk on his face. As he said this sasuke turned and smiled at his lover.

"Not my fault your fucking sexy and crave for my dick" he said laughing as naruto turned bright red in his cheeks.

"That is not true Teme and you know it " he said embarrassed at the thought of what Sasuke had just said.

"oh really we will see now won't we " Sasuke said as he tossed his book on the ground and made his way over to his lover. He roughly pinned naruto to the wall as he attacked his neck and his favorite pulse spot. He kissed and sucked up and down his neck receiving the moans and groans he wanted in return from his lover.

"Sasuke…." was as naruto could mange out as his eyes glazed over and all he could think about was sasuke's lips on his neck and his tongue up and down it.

Sasuke smirked towards his lover neck as he moved up to his ear " Yes love what is that you want " he said in a low deep voice, he knew his lover could not resist even if he tried.

"Oi Teme don't fucking tease if your going to fuck me you better get to it " he said looking at him with his glazed over blue eyes.

As Sasuke looked up to see the those beautiful blue eyes he come to love over the years. But more the fact how they looked with they were filled with lust and pleasure.

Sasuke picked his lover up and tossed on the table not wasting time and ripping off his clothes. As he removed his lovers shirt he ran his pale white hand down his lover tanned skin. It was something he couldn't help but love more then anything. He was in awe of Naruto's beauty but soon pushed it aside to get to what he wanted more. As he looked down towards his lover his onyx eyes connected with blue ones. Once naruto looked up to those eyes he knew he was going to sore and tired for the rest of the day.

**Hours later**

"you asshole i said once not four times " Naruto rubbing his ass as he made his way to the shower. Sasuke just smirked as he pushed his bangs out of his face " you weren't saying that a few minutes ago when i was pounding into your ass" he said laughing.

Naruto ignored his lover and hopped into a hot shower to was away some of the aches in his body. As he stood in the shower thinking he remember now why he hated when sasuke had a day off he was usually his victim. " Teme... "


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who have left reviews and i am hoping to add more to this story and my other story so if you like anything else please just leave a review or send a message**

* * *

Naruto was laying in the bed as he watched his husband reading his latest mission scroll. He was in deep thought as naruto sighed and rolled over .

"teme how long will you be gone " he said softly facing his lover. Sasuke looked up from under his black bangs.

"only for a couple of days love it won't be long " he said closing his scroll and got up and walked over to him. He sat down next to his lover and comforted him. " you will be fine love , you and the kids".

Naruto looked up and smiled at him " alright teme" he said laying his head on his shoulder.

**Later that evening**

"DADDY " yelled Kota and Sota who had just come in from school and were ready to show their fathers their new justu's.

Naruto was in the kitchen as he laid out all the food for his family knowing once they got done showing off all they want is food.

"ok ok show me and stop screaming before your father comes down here" naruto said as he sat down to watch the twins justu.

Himiko came walking into the house with her brother as they stopped and looked at her brothers " Dad what are they about to do"

Naruto looked up and just shook his head as the twins made the hand signs and soon a giant cloud of smoke appeared ad the boys had transformed into two half naked girls.

"BOYS" Naruto yelled as he realized what his sons had just did. As he go up he realized a pale hand out reached the boys before he did.

"is that what were sending you to school for " the raven said in a deep voice. He looked annoyed as he grabbed both boys by their necks and dragged them into the living room.

"Da is about to lecture them to death " Himiko said laughing as she placed her bag down on the ground.

"You know they are" Takun said as he went and followed his father into the kitchen to get some food.

"well its better then what It could be " naruto said as he handed Takun his dinner ad then Himiko.

The two siblings were sitting at the table as the rest of their family came into the kitchen to grab their dinner. Sasuke was rubbing his temples as he had the long talk with his sons.

"Dobe can I have drink" he said as he sat down at the table and grabbed his plate.

Naruto just laughed as he went into the cupboard and brought a bottle of sake and a small cup. He took it to the table and sat it down in from of the raven.

"Teme do you need anything else" he asked as he sat down to he his meal. All he got was sasuke famous " Hn " as he took a sip of his sake .

As the family sat and ate dinner in peace naruto though about how he would never want for this to change.

"alright kids once your done clean your plates and then head of to bed alright" naruto said as he looked from the twins to his older children making sure that they understood that they needed to clean.

"alright " sota and kota said together as they were fighting over a piece of cake.

"Sure dad" takun said as he was sipping his drink and talking to his father.

Himiko just smiled as she was eating and looked over to her father.

Sasuke looked up to his lover and just hn not really giving him a answer nor did it mean he wasn't going to do as he was told. Naruto knew just how his husband would act and was just happy he got something out of him.

As the night went on the family finished up their dinner and made their way to their bedrooms. Naruto walked into his room and he watched his lover getting undressed.

"Did you every think we would end like this" he asked looking at his lover.

Sasuke turned around as he looked at his blonde blank " i never knew what life held for us but i knew i wanted to spend it with you " he said as he went back to getting dressed for bed.

Naruto smiled knowing that he was getting the truth from his lover and that made him know he had everything he yearned for as a child.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who has been sending in reviews and following my story. It means a lot to me that people actually like the story. I'm hoping to add more chapters soon. When ever i get free time i hope to give you more and look out for a new story with characters of your choice so leave me messages or reviews with ideas that will make you all happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As the night went and came so did the normal events that happened every Saturday morning in the Uchiha Manor. As naruto got up out of the bed and looked over to her raven haired lover who was buried deep under the sheets. Naruto was watching his lover as he heard his twin boys arguing down the hallway. Naruto sighed as he got up and made his way to his sons room. As he stood as the door watching the two boys fighting on the ground. Naruto waited for them to realize he was watching them as they continued to make noise that could wake up the raven.

"**Kota and Sota Uchiha STOP RIGHT NOW" **naruto yelled at his sons. They both turned around in horror as they looked at the angry blue eyes that were staring at them. They dropped the other as they got up " ugh we weren't…." Sota said as kota jumped in " dad we didn't mean …" as they tried to explain what was going on. By now the others had come down the hall to see who was going to get his ass whooped. " IT DOESN'T MATTER BOTH OF YOU DOWNSTAIRS NOW " Naruto yelled as he turned and made his way down to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Takun turned to his younger brothers as he looked at them " you guys really done it now you know this is Da only day off" he said as he turned to go down stairs. Himiko stood there as she watched the young boys cry she walked over and hugged them. " its ok but you guys have to go say sorry ok you know how Ma gets when it comes to Da" she said as she lead her younger brothers downstairs so they could all help with breakfast.

Naruto was in the kitchen making some pancakes as he tried to calm down. He couldn't believe that the boys would make such noise this early in the morning. As naruto got lost in his thoughts he didn't even notices his eldest son standing next to him. " Yo Ma what are we having for breakfast? " he asked as he looked down at his father with his onyx eyes. Naruto looked over to his son as he smiled " well you should be happy I'm making your favorite pancakes you guys can add your own toppings " he said as he finished chopping up some fruit to put on as toppings. Takun smiled "Good " he said as he went back up stairs to get dressed. Naruto just laughed as he went to start on actually cooking the pancakes. He liked making them since all the kids liked them and it was less drama over who wanted what.

**Upstairs:**

" Ugh Himiko come on why do you always have to take so fucking long in the shower " Takun yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. Himiko just ignored her brother she didn't understand why he just didn't go to one of the other many restrooms in this house. She sighed as she heard her brother bang harder on the door for her to come out . " alright already " she yelled as se finished her makeup and made her way out of the bathroom " happy now " she said as she walked passed her brother. " women " he mumbled as he walked into the restroom to get ready for the day. As he turned on the shower so he could get ready for the day.

**Meanwhile :**

All he could hear was his kids screaming a yelling as he rolled around in bed . The one day he gets off and everyone wants to just annoy him. He buried himself deeper into his bed hoping the noise would some how just fade away. As he could still heat door slamming and kids running downstairs. As it was finally quiet he could tell they finally all went to eat breakfast. The raven took this as a time to fall back to sleep before his blonde came and made him get up to do something stupid. All he wanted was to sleep in for once and maybe just maybe get naruto to stay in bed with him. Though that was harder then what it looked. The blonde hated laying in the bed with him unless he was ass naked or tired. All he wanted was a day to have with his husband in bed doing what he does best.

"So how long do you plan on laying there " was all he heard as he rolled over for is onyx eyes to meet those blue eyes he loved so much. " hn " was all naruto heard which meant his raven was at least awake. Hopefully he could get him up just long enough to eat something. "come teme breakfast is ready" naruto whined to his lover. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he got up and turned to his lover " I'll just have you for breakfast" he said as he pulled his lover into a deep kiss. Naruto blushed as he kissed his raven back. He could already tell where this was going and he knew that it was going to be one long morning.

**Downstairs:**

Takun had noticed his Ma hadn't come back which only meant he was still trying to get Da out of the bed. He smiled as he shoved more pancakes into his mouth. It was odd not hearing anyone talking since they were all shoving their faces full of food. Takun thoughts wondered as he thought of what was going to happen today. He had a date with someone and he didn't even know them. The joys of blind dates and hopefully it wasn't the one person he couldn't stand more then his own siblings.


End file.
